The Dark Avengers
NOTE: Following the events of Ascendancy, the Dark Avengers powers currently do not work. Any actions considered magic, or that rely on their powers, has a 90% chance of failing, wasting the action. The Dark Avengers are a group of fresh Custodis native to Barvos. They were named 'Dark' Avengers by Drevonia. The Dark Avengers' powers manifest slowly, and painfully - it will not be an easy transformations. Combat modifiers, at first, will be small. Each will have two abilities and one handicap, which will be fairly big to begin with. Their powers will grow, and their handicap removed to be replaced with a third ability. See the rules for info on how all this shit works. Origins The Dark Avengers were all originally citizens who gained a place on the Ark that took the survivors of Arsinos to the planet Barvos. Following an attack on the colony by Orks, they were taken as slave captives, amongst many hundreds of others. During the trip across the sea, they shared a cage with young child named Zero, a mysterious native tribal boy. Once they arrived at an Ork camp on the mainland, they quickly realised that Zero was the true prize of the Ork raid against their people, with the other slaves simply being taken as a trophy for the Orks. The Orks had been paid by a pair of Black Angels known as Drevonia and the Beastmaster, whom were looking for Zero. Drevonia teased the group and Zero, announcing them all to be former liars, theives or brats, calling them 'Dark Avengers' for their troubled backstories. The Ork camp was attacked at this point by the Draconi. In the chaos, the Beastmaster killed the group. Days later, Zero used his powers to bring the group back to life as Custodis, revealing himself to actually be the shade of the Titan known as Tane. With their new powers in their infancy and mistrust and chaos sown between them, the Dark Avengers began their journey of struggling to survive against the ever growing number of enemies they would create. Eskara Carrian Age: '''19 '''Gender: Female Nationality: '''Unknown '''Origins: Very little is known about Eskara's past other than she has little or no family and a myriad of gang connections. Now a thief for hire, she is behind a large proportion of the high profile thefts on Barvos. Known only as The Shade, none have ever made the connection between Eskara and the name. Her calling card was a single deadly nightshade bloom left behind in place of whatever she stole. Eskara's powers are weird and dangerous. She is capable of moving between the 'real' world and the 'wraith' world, an interdimension plane known as the Warp. STATS Traits: *'Polydimensional Warping' - This works in the same way as a short range 'teleportation', though Eskara must be able to see where she is teleporting too. She can choose the 'standard' teleport, which can be used as part of an action to move somewhere unreachable, and can be combined with a second action (though only one teleport per turn can be used). She can choose the 'decoy' ability, which leaves a fake Eskara in her place - when enemies attack the 'fake' Eskara in melee, it immediately explodes in a warp blast that kills either D3 enemies or an attack with +20 offense to a boss. She can also choose the 'blast' teleport, whereby a mighty warp explosion takes place wherever she teleports to, which counts as her standard ranged attack (getting +20 to the modifier) but locking her in melee combat with the target. All these attacks count as magic attacks. *'Duplication' - Eskara is capable of duplicating certain objects, within reason, and mimick their properties. Once Eskara has duplicated an object sucessfully, she can create multiple duplicates of that object in the future, even if the original is destroyed. The object looks and acts exactly like the real thing, though only Eskara can touch it - others who touch duplicate objects risk suffering an injury from warp damage. However, enemy weapons, or magical and warp related objects, cannot be duplicated, and currently only objects two sqaure foot in size, or smaller, can be duplicated. Helena Diamond ' Age: '''21 '''Gender:' Female Nationality: '''Aprillian '''Origins: Helena was born into a wealthy yet relatively ordinary family in Palaria, AAC. Through various events involving the Second Aprillian Civil War and the Arsinese Apocalypse, Helena found herself at the forefront of Aprillian society, as her father had reluctantly taken the mantle of King of the new Aprillian society upon the escape to Barvos. She took to her new role as princess very well, often doing much of Aprillia's diplomatic work herself, and became greatly respected across the Barvosi island that was initially colonised. When Helena actives her primary power it vastly increases both her physical and cognitive speed to vastly superior levels STATS Traits: *'Molecular Acceleration' - Helena can choose to make two actions part turn as part of the same action, however each of these must be decided at the same time. She cannot make one action then 'wait and see' the outcome before deciding on the second. All her actions take into account her faster speed when being compared to the actions of others. Alternatively, she can combined her two actions into a single action, which vastly increases the effectiveness of said action - if it requires a roll, the roll gains a bonus. If it is a melee attack, she gains an addition +10 modifier to the attack. *'Rushdown' - This is a single use ability, with a 48 hour cooldown. It doesn't require a run up, but spending a turn or two getting some distance will improve the rolls by +10 per turn spent preparing. When in 'Rushdown' mode, Helena enters a rapid trance and darts between multiple enemies or around a single boss, smashing them aside with enhanced strength. Rushdown increases Helena's number of attacks to three per turn, each with +25 to melee offense. This also increases her ranged and melee defence to +40. Rushdown remains active until Helena is injured or stunned. *'Royal Ascendent '- A bonus trait earned from the Nemesis Trails. Helena holds a considerable position in Aprillia, and can organize small units of soldiers to be deployed when the location and timing permits it. These NPC soldiers will act under Helena's orders and assist in battle. Nellie Maalouf Age: '''29 '''Gender: Female Nationality: '''Shaderian Republic of Dawn '''Origins: Born in the Bracada Desert of New World she was recruited as a missoinary for the Tarvuist religion at the age of 17. Her preaching skills led to a job as a motivational speaker and eventually her own talkshow. Nell is now the best member of The Dark Avengers. STATS: *'Geokinetic Harmonics' - Nellie can also be used, to the GMs moderation, to manipulate nature based objects, such as trees, rocks or dirt, creative ways - but only when such objects are present. *'Biological Transmutation' - Nellie can use a 'transmute' attack (which has a 24 hour cooldown), which causes an explosion of green energy that causes moss, weeds and thick vines to grow on any surface - no matter what surface that may be. These plants ensare all surrounding enemies, stunning up to D10 enemies but causes no damage. Nellie can 'produce' these vines at will from her hands should she choose, tying up a single enemy and reducing their attack damage by -15, or simply holding them in place. Creating vines with her hands has no cooldown. Zachary Almec Age: '''28 '''Gender: Male Nationality: '''Lupaian/Salopian '''Origins: --- STATS *'Warpfire - ' Zach's ranged attacks count as magical. He shoots Warpfire from his eyes or hands which sets surfaces alight. Zach can then cause the flames to expand or shrink, trapping off certain areas to enemies. Allies are not immune to Warpfire. Demons are especially vulnerable to it, and suffer +30 attack roll rather than +15. *'Banishment' - An ability in its total infancy at the present, Zachary acts as a bridge between realspace and the Warp, this allowing him to send whoever and whatever he chooses there - those who are banished to the Warp often leave a 'space' for demons to possess. This is a another optional ranged attack that hits D3 grunts. Those hit are banished to the Warp on a 50+ roll, suffering instant death, and replaced with a lesser demon under Zach's control until it disappears D3 turns later. Ray Mannheim Age: Gender: Male Nationality: '''Tyranese '''Origins: '''Former soldier turned mercenary. '''STATS *'Biomechanical State' - Ray's molecular structure can change at will to a liquid metal form. Ray can change his shape to create swords or knives out of his form - these weapons can be thrown as missiles. *'Matter Replenishment' - Ray does not suffer injuries like regular characters do. Instead, Ray has a 'Matter' counter, which is measured as a percentage - this is essentially his hit points counter. When Ray suffers an injury, the severity of the injury is moderated by the GM and Ray loses a small percentage of his total Matter. When it drops to zero, Ray is forced back into his human state and cannot change to his liquid state until it regenerates. Matter slowly regenerates out of combat automatically. In addition, every enemy Max kills in melee combat replenishes his Matter by a small percentage - for bosses, every sucessfull hit regenerates him, regardless of whether he causes an injury or not. This makes Max extremely durable when compared to other characters - he can take alot of punishment. Cailan Imirick Age: '''38 '''Gender: Male Nationality: '''Dalanian '''Origins: Former Dalanian Special Forces - a member of the Regiment of the Damned (AWOL following reports of psychiatric instability) STATS: *'Kinetic Assimilation '- Cailan's powers make him both a powerful enemy and a walking time bomb at the same time. All types of energy and force that come into contact with him are absorb and stored, to be released later at his whim. Keep a track of every time Cailan is hit by an attack. Each hit, regardless of whether it caused an injury or not, adds to his Force counter. When he chooses to release his attack, every point on his Force counter increases his attack damage by +10. When he attacks normally, without using any Force points, he simply has a +5 modifier and adds a Force point. Cailan can only ever use up to 6 Force points in an attack, but can store up to 12. Force points can also be used to re-assemble living tissue, recovering an injury level on himself or an ally on a roll of 50+ (he can only ever heal one injury on one character per turn, however). *'Living Barrier - '''If, at any point, Cailan ever has 12 Force points, he can use a special ability that lasts D3 turns - whilst active, the energy he has collected surrounds both himself and his allies, giving +50 defence to the party. Group Abilities These are especially powerful abilities that require a combination of two or more characters. '''Most of them are currently locked, and side-missions or training missions with Ruaumoko must be completed before they can be used.' *'Mass Teleportation - (requires Eskara and Zach)': This ability opens a tunnel into the Warp that can be safely used to move through, allowing huge distances to be travelled instantly. The destination has to be somewhere Zach or Eskara has visited before and 'saved'. Only one jump per 7 days may be used, and after jumping the group may not use any of their powers for 12 hours. The group are also restricted to jumping only on their home planet - warp jumping off-world requires Titan guidence. *'(LOCKED) Behemoth - (requires Nellie and Ray)': The behemoth is a summoned creature, that inhabits a liquid metal body and is powered by natural harmonics conjured by Nellie. Ray produces the body, and Nellie instills it with life. The Behemoth will act as a powerful ally when summoned, standing at 12 feet tall and packing a powerful melee punch. It gains +50 to melee attacks and +60 to ranged and melee defence, and lasts D10 turns. Summoning a Behemoth has a 5 day cooldown. *'(LOCKED) Whirlwind - (requires Helena and Cailan)': If Cailan has 11 Force points to spend, he can imbune these points into Helena's super-speed, charging her to super-sonic speeds. Helena can then charge around the battlefield totally unhindered, allowing her to make 5 attacks per turn, each of which gain +20 to melee rolls, and she is immune to damage from any attack except those from Titans. This ability costs an additional Force point every turn after the turn it is used, though Cailan can act normally and continue to gain more Force points during his actions to keep the ability going. If Cailan suffers an injury whilst using this ability, however, it ends - so his allies will have to protect him! *'(LOCKED) Demonic Army - (requires Zach and Max)': When used, this summons a small demonic force to fight alongside the Dark Avengers, consisting of 20 lesser Demons and 1 Greater Demon. This ability has a 7 day cooldown. *'(LOCKED) Titanboon - (requires at least five DAs plus Wyatt Masher)': This ability empowers the Dark Avengers with Titan foresight, giving them a clear view of the near-future and perfect precision in combat. It also enhances their abilities to outrageous levels. Whilst this ability is being channelled by Wyatt, all Dark Avengers double their rolls and each character may use '''all '''of the Dark Avengers abilities. This can only last five turns, and once it expires the Dark Avengers may not use their powers for 48 hours, with the exception of a Mass Teleportation. Category:Barvos